


hair

by SidewaysClarinet



Series: vignettes and snapshots [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidewaysClarinet/pseuds/SidewaysClarinet
Summary: 'washing the other's hair'Lewin likes coddling Arthur a little more than he lets on.
Relationships: Arthur Auguste Angel/Lewin Light
Series: vignettes and snapshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803544
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	hair

Lewin expected the outburst as soon as his comb snagged on a tangle of Arthur’s hair. 

“Hey, be more careful!”

“Relax, relax, I’m being careful!” Lewin laughed. He had a lock of Arthur’s damp hair in his hands, and gently eased the tangle out with the help of some conditioner. There! One more done. 

Arthur only huffed, crossing his arms. “This is all your fault, you know.”

“Ohh, don’t be like that!” Lewin set himself on another batch of tangles, smiling as he did so. Personal hygiene wasn’t really a thing he considered therapeutic (or necessary, Arthur would have said with that scowl of his), but something about detangling hair was nice and calming. If only the owner of said hair wasn’t so anal about its upkeep, it might’ve even been fun! “How was I supposed to know that goblin would be so entertained by your beautiful hair? Maybe it’s your fault for keeping it so pretty.”

There were a few seconds of silence, before Arthur turned a suspicious look back to him. “...was that supposed to be a compliment?”

Lewin only shrugged, fighting down a laugh. Sure, he loved Arthur, but one thing he loved even more was confusing his adorably oblivious boyfriend. The look of equal frustration and exasperation on Arthur’s face whenever he realized he’d been had was just too cute. 

“Well, either way,” Arthur turned back forward, frowning. “You certainly took your time exorcising it.”

“Entirely fair!” Lewin chuckled. With the tangles out, he dropped the comb to the floor and stood, leaning down to press a kiss to Arthur’s temple. “Maybe I just like being able to brush your hair.”

Arthur blinked at that, a surprised look taking over his expression. Then, a soft flush of pink crossed his cheeks, and he looked down at the ground. 

“It doesn’t have to be tangled for you to do that,” He grumbled. 

“Ah! So cute!”

“I am not!”


End file.
